


adult trio drabbles

by gayestaqua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also might be a bit ooc but idc idc and neither should you, bc im convinced ive read every adult trio fanfic on this damn site, im trying my best ok, its hard to write romance for literal murderers who probably arent even capable of feeling love, literally just fluffy adult trio one shots, pls everubody do ur part and write some new ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestaqua/pseuds/gayestaqua
Summary: As the title says; one shots for my fav trio<3
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. adult trio goes on a roadtrip

“How long till we get there?”

“Hisoka, darling, the answer still hasn’t changed since you last asked five minutes ago,” Chrollo replied from the driver’s seat.

Hisoka huffed and pouted, crossing his arms. Chrollo side glanced at him, and smiled to himself. He could be such a child sometimes. 

“Why couldn’t you just sit in the back?” Illumi said, clearly annoyed that Hisoka managed to squeeze himself next to him in the passenger’s seat. 

“What, is it a crime for someone to want to be close to their boyfriends?” Hisoka replied, his hand on his chest, in a very dramatic manner.

“Yes. You could’ve sat in the backseat and you would have still been close to us.”

“But if I were in the backseat would I have been able to do this?” he said as his hands made their way to Illumi’s waist to tickle him.

Illumi swatted his hands away, “You are so annoying.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Hisoka purred. 

Illumi didn’t say anything at that, because he knew he loved the magician, no matter how exasperating he could be sometimes.

Chrollo was looking fondly at his two boyfriends, suddenly feeling very grateful for them. “Stop bickering, you two,” he said, but his tone didn’t match his words at all. He was smiling.

“Aw~ you feel excluded? You wanna argue with us?” Hisoka turned his head to look at his other lover, and pinched his cheek.

“Yes, Chrollo, tell Hisoka how he should’ve sat in the back.”

“Why didn’t  _you_ just sit in the back, then?” Hisoka asked, coyly.

“Because I got here first.”

That earned him a light smack on the head from Hisoka. “What do you have to say about this, Chrollo?”

His eyes still on the road, but his heart in between his two partners’ hands, he replied, “Well, for one, I’m glad you both are here.” He wondered if the other two knew he meant here as in with him, in his life. He couldn’t care less about what seats they chose.

At his words, Hisoka grinned heavily at Illumi and stuck out his tongue at him. At his defeat, the other man slumped back in his seat - or at least as much as he could.

“Aw, don’t be sad, little Illu,” he purred, as he took Illumi’s hand in his own, “that means we can hold hands.”

“I don’t  want to hold your hand.” But he didn’t try to wiggle out of his grip as Hisoka pulled him into his lap. It was very uncomfortable, but this way they had a bit more room to breathe than before.

“See! All better.”

“No.”

He booped Illumi’s nose, and if his cheeks turned a little red, well, no one pointed it out. Illumi was touch-starved, the littlest human physical contact he received would make him a stuttering and blushing mess. It pained the other two to know how not used to physical attention he was, but now they were here, and none of them had to worry about sleeping in a lonely bed at night.

Hisoka made a move to grab Chrollo’s hand from the steering wheel, when Illumi slapped it away, “He’s driving!”

Chrollo chuckled at that, but Hisoka pouted. He really wanted to hold his hand. Instead, he placed his own hand on his lover’s thigh and began rubbing small circles on it, as he hummed along to whatever song was playing on the radio.

Chrollo could see Illumi eyeing Hisoka’s hand on his thigh, and gave him a small smile. He wished they could get to the cabin they had rented for the weekend already, so they could love each other properly. Stupid cars.

Illumi rarely showed affection and he certainly never initiated anything, so it came as a surprise for everyone - even for the man himself - when he leaned down from where was perched on Hisoka’s lap to give Chrollo a very quick peck on the cheek, which in return made his boyfriend’s heart flutter in his chest in a way none other than the two boys sitting next to him could achieve. 

“Am I not getting a kiss, too?” Hisoka rested his head on Illumi’s shoulder, flashing his big, golden pleading eyes at him.

“No,” the other boy had replied, pinching the inside of Hisoka’s thigh, a small, very small, yet very playful smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed,,, idk,, n e ways im gonna upload two more and then go tf to sleep because its 2:39am and i have to be up in like 5 hours bye i hate it here


	2. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s without chrollo i apologize

When Hisoka woke up, Illumi’s side of their shared bed was empty and cold. 

“Illumi?”

Illumi turned around, startled, one of his pins at the ready. His expression softened when he saw that it was only Hisoka.

“Illumi, dear, what are you doing?” It was obvious what Illumi was doing; he sat on the chair right in front of the window, staring out at the raging storm outside.

“I am admiring the rain.”

Hisoka didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was too dark outside for anything to even be seen, but he knew the sound of rain soothed his boyfriend, so instead he asked, “Can I watch the rain with you?”

Illumi nodded. Hisoka knew that if it weren’t so dark in the room, a small blush would be making its way to settle on Illumi’s pale cheeks. Hisoka found it adorable - and surprising, so he always made sure he was around to see it - whenever the assassin let any emotion show on his face.

Hisoka, still engulfed in his blanket, got up and made his way over. He sat on his lap, his legs on either side of Illumi’s, his face pressed into his chest. Honestly, he could care less about the storm outside, and more about the body pressed against him.

Illumi played absentmindedly with his hair as Hisoka listened to his heartbeat. 

“I thought you’d left,” Hisoka admitted, his voice still full of sleep. Illumi took his eyes away from the window just for a split second to glance at Hisoka. He didn’t really know what to say, he wasn’t very good with words, so he settled for holding Hisoka tighter, and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. In moments like these, one could think of them as a normal, happy couple. Which was very, very far from the truth, but Hisoka chose to believe that he and his lover could perhaps have a chance, no matter how slim, at a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont rly like this one but last night there was a big storm and i dreamt about this soooo i decided to write it


	3. adult trio at home

“Hello, doll.”

Illumi looked up from where he was sitting coloring cross-legged on the floor. His cheeks flushed as he profusely tried to hide his coloring book but of course, Hisoka saw it. He found it adorable.

“What are you coloring?” Hisoka knew Illumi’s childhood was everything but a childhood, and he knew Illumi never got to do child-like things; such as coloring and going to theme parks and riding bikes around with his friends.

Neither Hisoka nor Chrollo had a particularly happy childhood either, but Illumi was way too attached to his past and they wanted him to let go a little - so they started buying him what he couldn’t have as a kid.

“Nothing,” Illumi replied, the tip of his ears turning red.

Hisoka walked over and kneeled down next to him, “Aw, show me~” he pestered. He knew Illumi really liked to show them whatever picture he colored or drew, even if he didn’t say it.

“Not yet.”

Hisoka ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “Alright,” he laughed. “Where’s Chrollo?” he asked, looking around.

“He went to the store. He said we were out of milk and that he should be back in ten minutes.”

“How long has he been out?”

“I dunno. Five, maybe,” he said, playing with the tip of his crayon.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here now to keep you company~” He took Illumi by the wrist and pulled him down so that they were laying on top of each other on the floor.

Illumi gasped as he fell, but made no effort to move. He slumped against Hisoka’s chest, sliding his arms underneath him.

“Aw, look at you, being clingy~” he basically purred. Illumi pinched his sides.

The door opened a few minutes later and Chrollo walked through. “Heyo, Illu, is Hisoka back- Oh, hi, Hisoka,” Chrollo smiled fondly at the sight of his two partners curled up on the floor. He hurried to the kitchen to put down the groceries he just bought before practically running back to the living room.

Hisoka had been gone for a few days, and they all missed each other dearly. All three of them were pretty clingy with each other, even if none would dare to admit it out loud. It was always hard for them when the other had to be gone for more than a few hours. 

Hisoka was smiling up at him from the floor, a finger on his lips in a hushing manner. 

Chrollo’s heart softened. “Is he asleep?” 

He tried to make as little noise and movement as he could, as to not wake the sleeping Illumi spread out on Hisoka’s chest. He sat down and put Hisoka’s head in his lap. 

They both knew Illumi took it the hardest when it came to be separated from one of them. He always needed constant reassurance, and they both were more than okay with providing it for him.

He leaned down to press a kiss to Hisoka’s lips, as the other brought a hand up to cup his face. His other hand was holding one of Illumi’s. The latter stirred softly in his sleep, which caused the two men to stop kissing as to not move so much. One of Chrollo’s hands made its way to Illumi’s hair to soothe him back to sleep, and the other found its way to Hisoka’s face, caressing his cheek.

Hisoka hummed. His arm was starting to feel a bit heavy from where Illumi was sleeping on it. He thought about suggesting moving to the bedroom, where they could all be more comfortable, but as he saw the fondness in Chrollo’s eyes as he was staring down at them, he decided that maybe staying rolled up on the floor wasn’t that much of a bad idea, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay last one for tonight folks now we go to sleep i hope i accidentally die while asleep i dont wanna go to school


End file.
